Pay Your Dues
by Kilojoules86
Summary: Blaine fails to follow instructions, and Kurt must teach him a lesson. Dom!Kurt, sub!Blaine.


**Pay Your Dues **

**********(AN: This is set in a slight AU where only Blaine is in New Directions, and Kurt is in the Cheerios. Dom!Kurt, Sub!Blaine.)**

* * *

_To: Kurt (18:47)_

_I'm so sorry, sir._

_From: Kurt (18:49)_

_What did you do this time?_

_To: Kurt (18:50)_

_I touched myself when you told me not to. I'm very sorry, sir, I promise it won't happen again._

_From: Kurt (18:54)_

_I do appreciate you telling me, however, this lack of control will result in your punishment. Wait for me in the choir room after your Glee rehearsal tomorrow._

_To: Kurt (18:55)_

_Yes, sir._

* * *

'Blaine? You can leave now. Practise is over, you know.' Mr Schue said, as he gathered his books from the piano.

'Oh, um, I agreed to meet Kurt in here after practise, I guess he got held up with the Cheerios…' He mumbled, looking at his feet cautiously.

'Okay, no problem! I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine. Great job with that solo today, by the way.' He smiled warmly at the curly haired boy.

'Thank you, sir.' He smiled back. 'See you tomorrow.'

As soon as Mr Schue left the choir room, Kurt slipped in, still slightly sweaty from cheerleading.

'What was that supposed to be, Blaine?' He scowled. 'I am the only person you call 'sir', have you got that?'

'It was nothing, I- I'm sorry!'

'Sorry, _sir._' Kurt emphasised, unzipping his bag.

'I'm sorry, sir!' Blaine said, not looking at his Dom in embarrassment.

'You better be. I know what a cock slut you are. I wouldn't be surprised if you were sucking him off to get more solos.' Kurt said cruelly, grabbing a handful of Blaine's hair and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

'I'm only yours, sir, I swear! I'm only for you!' He stammered as Kurt released him, his cock hardening in his tight jeans.

'Good.' Kurt said again. 'Now give me your wrists.' Blaine held out his hands obediently, and Kurt tied them swiftly behind him with a scarf he had pulled from his bulging bag, and attached them to the back of the chair. He knelt down and did the same with his ankles, and finished by stuffing a final scarf into his mouth, effectively gagging him.

'Almost perfect.' He grinned. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt bent to undo the button of his jeans, pushing them as far down his legs as he could, impeded only by the restraints. He yanked Blaine's boxers down as well, leaving his boyfriend writhing on a chair in the choir room, pants around his ankles and his leaking cock hard for all to see.

'This turns you on, doesn't it? The thought of someone walking in… You could come just from thinking about it, couldn't you, slut?' Kurt muttered, a glint in his eye. 'Let's just hope the janitor doesn't come this way any time soon…'

Blaine felt his dick twitch at the thought, and he moaned through the gag. Kurt laughed, circling the chair.

'I'm going to fuck myself on you, Blaine. I'm going to use you like the toy you are. You're only here to make me feel good, Blaine, and don't you forget it.' Blaine was pulling at his bonds hopelessly now, panting and leaking pre-come over the t-shirt he was still wearing.

He watched as Kurt pulled a condom out of his bag and firmly rolled it on to Blaine. 'Who knows where you've been, you dirty little freak?' He murmured in Blaine's ear, before dropping to all-fours, ass facing Blaine's chair. Blaine thrust involuntarily, desperate to find some kind of friction, as Kurt pulled down his red pants and underwear in one swift motion, squeezed some lube on to his hand and began to fuck himself on his fingers. The noises Kurt made went straight to Blaine's cock, and by the time Kurt had added the third finger, Blaine was actually crying out of desperation for release. He was concentrating so hard on trying not to come that he didn't notice that Kurt had stood up until he was straddling his lap, their erections brushing against each other, both of them moaning at the contact.

Kurt took control and lifted himself off of Blaine's lap, taking advantage of the agility that made him such a desirable Cheerio. He grabbed Blaine's dick with one hand, and guided himself onto it slowly.

Kurt was sure that Blaine had screamed through the gag.

'Shhh,' Kurt whispered gently. 'We wouldn't want anyone to come looking, would we?' As he said this, he lifted himself up and ruthlessly slammed himself back down onto Blaine, the smaller boy thrusting up at the same time to meet him.

'Don't come before me, Blaine.' He instructed, gasping for breath as he impaled himself on Blaine's cock over and over. Blaine gasped at the feeling of being surrounded by Kurt's tight heat and yelled an endless stream of curse words into the gag, tugging at his bonds and thrashing violently. 'I'm almost… AH FUCK BLAINE!' Kurt yelled as he shifted on Blaine's lap and his cock hit Kurt's prostate straight on. With one more thrust, Kurt came hard over his stomach and Blaine's t-shirt, panting and babbling Blaine's name as he rode out his orgasm. 'Let go, Blaine.' He managed to gasp, and the boy beneath him shuddered as he instantly erupted inside Kurt, who winced at the sensitivity.

He stood up gingerly, refastened his discarded pants and peeled the condom off of Blaine, tying the end and throwing it back into the boy's lap. 'Chuck that when you get out of here?' He asked, pulling the scarf out of Blaine's mouth before untying his wrists and ankles.

Blaine immediately pulled his boxers and jeans back up, ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness of his softened dick in his damp underwear. His t-shirt was covered in come, both his and Kurt's, but fortunately he kept a spare in his bag in case the football team were let loose with slushies. He quickly changed his shirt, never making eye contact with Kurt.

'Now, Blaine. I hope that taught you a lesson about self-control.' The dom said, kissing his boyfriend sweetly on the lips.

'Yes sir.' He said quietly when Kurt pulled away.

'Good boy.'


End file.
